Bajo el mismo cielo
by ChariotGraw
Summary: El amor a veces es injusto...¿No creen? / Este es un One-Shot narrado por Ritsu expresando su historia de amor...¿Podrá conocer a una persona especial para ella que llene e espacio que dejo una en especial?


**Bajo el mismo cielo**

_**Hey! Como están? Espero estén muy bien. Como es de esperarse, mi querida imaginación quiere empezar nuevas cosas antes de terminar lo empezado, pero bueno, mejor ¿no? **_

_**Bueno, hoy se me vino algo dramático, y acá en Argentina esta lloviendo, así que se me vino una historia muy dramática…bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero un poco tal vez XD**_

_**Aclaro que esta historia está narrada por Ritsu**_

_**Así que sin más preámbulos, a leer! **_

_**Warning: K-on ni sus personajes me pertenece, claro está.**_

**Nombre: Hola= hablan**

**Nombre: "hola"= Piensan**

**Facebook: ** ChariotGraw

**Twitter:** /ChariotGraw_ok

_Jeje, Como imaginarlo? _

_Alguna vez abran escuchado el dicho "_Todas las personas estamos unidos por el mismo cielo"

_Claramente es verdad…Pero siempre me hace recordar a la persona la cual mis sentimientos no fueron correspondidos. A la persona la cual amaba y admiraba. A la persona que me rompió el corazón y luego se marchó sin despedirse…  
Esa persona es nada mas y nada menos que mi Ex – Mejor amiga._

_¿Por qué digo "Ex"?  
Jeje, en la historia en que me encuentro no hay finales felices. Porque es la vida real.  
No siempre el personaje principal se queda con la persona que ama con toda su alma._

_No._

_A veces se puede luchar por ese amor hasta conseguirlo…pero…yo ya tire la toalla._

_Mio me lo dejo bien claro, pero aun así insistí, hasta el día en que ya no pude mas…  
Luego de que me rendí, ella me restregó en la cara que ya tenía un novio. En ese entonces teníamos 23 años. _

_Su novio era de Inglaterra, claro está que tenia que volver para allá…pero Mio se fue con el.  
Hoy cumplo 27 años, y con la única persona con la que puedo festejar es con mi padre y Satoshi. Mi madre murió en un accidente automovilístico hace 2 años…  
Pero la verdad no quiero estar en la casa de mi padre y Satoshi, ese lugar me trae malos recuerdos, porque mi madre se fue el día de mi cumpleaños número 25…_

_Pero tampoco quería estar en mi departamento, afuera estaba nublado, pero, igualmente decidí salir a caminar. Empezó a llover, pero recibí varios mensajes de texto._

_Uno era de Yui, el otro de Azusa y el tercero de Mugi.  
Yui y Azusa estaban en Estados Unidos, ellas ya eran un matrimonio hace 1 año, y la razón por la cual están allá, es porque unos familiares de Yui vivían allá. Al principio, ellas fueron de visita, pero al final optaron por quedarse a vivir allá._

_Mugi vive en Finlandia, por cuestiones de trabajo.  
Y al perecer, Mio sigue en Inglaterra…_

_Todas la integrantes de HTT estamos unidas por un mismo cielo…_

¡`PIIP PIIP`!

Ritsu: "¿Qué fue eso?" / _Pensé, mirando hacia la fuente de sonido._

_Era a la izquierda, en la calle, un auto, luz roja, una chica, cruzando la calle, en estado de shock…_

_Rápidamente corrí para intentar salvar a aquella chica._

_Al llegar donde estaba, la empuje hasta llegar a la otra esquina de la calle. Yo quede debajo de ella. Al dirigirme la mirada, mi corazón empezó a volver a latir…_

_Cabello marrón oscuro y corto…_

PUM!

_Ojos marrones…_

PUM PUM!

_Gafas color rojo y mojadas… _

PUMPUMPUM!

Ritsu: ¿Nodoka?...

_Deje de pensar en todo. En mi cumpleaños, en mis amigas, en los mensajes de texto, en la lluvia, en…Mio…_

Nodoka: ¿Tainaka-san?...

_¿Saben una cosa?...Creo que me enamore…_

**¿Continuara?...**

_Chan chan chaaaan! _

_Sé que no soy muy bueno con el drama, y que no soy tan romántico con los personajes, pero necesita escribirlo…¿Por qué? Porque quiero XD_

_Hasta yo estaba pensando que si no subía algo, algo malo pasara…Olvídenlo_

_Sé que quedo corto pero, necesitaba expresarme… Na mentira XD _

_Sus comentarios son bienvenidos y si es algo que yo necesito saber sobre los One-Shot mejor (: _

_Por que no soy bueno haciendo One-Shots XD_

Hasta la próxima  
ChariotGraw¬ 


End file.
